


Surprise

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I guess if you squint your eyes hard enough :/, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: After writing nothing but Euro fluff it’s time for something different. Fluff platonic rival with a side of confused Yugi because that’s how it should be ;)Tldr; Yugi meets someone he didn’t expect he would. Not for a long while but hey life happens.





	Surprise

It started with a text. It started with a simple text. It was blunt and to the point.

**[ King 👑 Kabbage ]: I have a daughter. Come over to meet her.**

Color drained from Yugi’s face. Kaiba was only sixteen! He himself was only sixteen! How the hell did he have a daughter already?!

Actually no, he knew how. The real cursed thought was thinking Kaiba had actually been with girl. Kaiba never seemed interested in others unless it related to his goals or dueling. So who was the mother? Would it be rude of him to ask? Probably. But Yugi did feel a little happy, this showed that the teen had enough confidence in him to share this news.

Small progress in their ever evolving friendship. Yugi quickly typed back; **Sure, when can I come over?**

**[ King 👑 Kabbage]: Today. I’ll have Isono pick you up. See you.**

More questions wrapped in his mind as he hopped off his bed. He would have to keep them in mind for now, he could only imagine how Kaiba felt. Confused, frightened maybe a little loss. Yugi would have make due with being emotional support. If he needed help he was sure Isono would be there.

…Did he even know? More and more he questioned.

An hour later he was at Kaiba’s Mansion. Yugi removed his shoes at the door and slipped into some slippers. Isono patiently waited for him like a good host should.

Now was a good time as ever to ask. “So um… Have you seen…you know…” Yugi’s words came out with pauses with a hand wave to try to emphasize his point.

“Oh you mean the new edition to the family?” Relief came to Yugi’s face. It seemed like the bodyguard was understanding as he was smiling. “Yes I have. Cute little thing but very bite-y and scratchy.

Bitey? Scratchy? As far as he knew newborns weren’t like that. Not that he’s been around babies in a while. And Tristan’s nephew… Tristan’s nephew wasn’t a good example.

"But I suppose that’s to expected for a four month old. It’s teething so please keep that in mind.”

“Oh… I see.” He’ll have to keep his fingers to himself and–

“Wait she’s four months old?!”

“Please don’t shout and yes. We researched a bit and decided that four months would be the perfect time to take her in.” Isono said as he lead Yugi into the home.

“So she’s not with her mother?”

“No, we figured this way would be easier for everyone.”

It seemed like a complex arrangement but if it made the child safe the duelist would have to settle with it. Not like he could give his say, after all he wasn’t the child’s family.

Would Kaiba ask for him to be an uncle of sorts? Or maybe a godfather? It was a nice thought.

“Ah, here we are.” Isono stopped at a guest bedroom, though now Yugi could assume it was changed to be the baby’s bedroom. “Keep your voice down and watch for your fingers. I’ll have Mei check on you in a little while.”

“Thank you!” The bodyguard smiled as he left him alone at the door.

But now he wished he hadn’t. He was nervous, more so than he was in tournaments. It was now or never! With a deep breath he reached for the doorknob. A twist was given and he pulled the door opened.

And there Yugi saw a sight he never thought he’d see.

Kaiba laughing as he moved a feather toy on the ground. A small kitten with grayish brown patches on it’s body was chasing it with gusto with it’s bell ringing as she ran back and forth.

“Kaiba…?” Yugi asked, almost regretting speaking. But to his surprise Kaiba didn’t get upset. Instead the young CEO stopped waving the toy. He looked over to Yugi with a serious face.

“You’re late. You kept us waiting.”

He was looking at both of them with disbelief. “Um.. where’s your daughter? I thought I was meeting her.”

“You are. She’s right there.” The teen said, gesturing to the kitten. “Come, you’ve wasted enough time taking forever to get here.”

“I was late because I wanted to buy her a present!” Yugi pulled out a baby rattle from his pocket, he actually had Isono pull over at a baby store before they made it to the mansion. “I thought you had a baby! An actual  **baby**!!”

The kitten’s ears perked up and ran towards the duelist. She meowed as she jumped up in a vain attempt to get the rattle. Kaiba laughed as he leaned back. “Well she is a baby and I did adopt her. Doesn’t that make her my daughter, Yugi-kun?”

Oh how he hated when Kaiba pulled semantics on him. “You know what I mean!” Another laugh from the CEO made him pout. But he couldn’t disagree with him. “She’s cute unlike her  ** _father_**.”

“She’s a ragdoll,” Kaiba said, completely ignoring that jab. He stood up from the floor, and went over to where the kitten was. Currently she was licking at Yugi’s pants. With gentle care Kaiba lifted her up, and cradled her in his arms. “They go limp like ragdolls so it’s important you hold them with care.”

Yugi nodded to his words. It was apparent that his rival did care a lot. He seemed to have researched into the breed to learn how to care for them. And the cat seemed to enjoy it too. She was purring loudly as she was getting chin scritches. “So does she have a name?”

“Nekohime. Nekohime Kaiba.”

Yugi’s smile dropped. That name was… Hm. Interesting to say the least. “You… named her Cat Princess…?”

“Of course. She’s a cat and a princess. I think that’s fitting.”

It seemed like Kaiba’s talent was dueling and not naming things. Still it was a cute name if you didn’t think to much about it.

Now that she was closer to his vision, Yugi noticed a few more details about her. Her tail was like a little feather duster, same color and from the looks of it same texture. Bright blue sapphire eyes that were big and round. And the cutest little pink nose and toe beans. A true beauty of the cat world.

“Well that’s enough looking at her. You can go home now.”

“What?! I don’t even get to play with her?!”

“No. Now leave.”

“Kaibaaa! Come on, I even brought her a gift.”

“Nope. You can go now.”

The two went back and forth that afternoon, until Isono came in to help Yugi out. Then they played with the kitten until both her and Kaiba became exhausted and fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
